A system that provides a rotating shaft output can be classified by speed, power, and torque. Although these measures are related in some ways, the concept of torque may be more closely aligned with the experience of the user is operating such a machine. However, in certain environments, it is traditionally difficult to control torque accurately due to lack of adequate calibration. For example, effectively controlling torque in a continuously variable transmission is difficult without accurate system identification of the many hydrostatic variator static and dynamic qualities and parameters. More specifically, variability in hydrostatic variator system components such as valves and hydraulic pump and motor components can prevent the ability to control torque in the transmission. While open-loop torque control with closed-loop feedback may be used with some success, it does not entirely eliminate the need for efficient and accurate torque calibration.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been created by the inventors to aid the reader, and is not to be taken as a reference to prior art nor as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art. While the described principles can, in some regards and embodiments, alleviate the problems inherent in other systems, it will be appreciated that the scope of the protected innovation is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability of the claimed invention to solve any specific problem noted herein.